Foreplaying Bad Playing
by Adja
Summary: Dick sets off a wicked game with Mac. He didn’t know he was going to have such a ‘good’ opponsent.


It had been two months. Two months they had started to talk again, two months they were both single, two months they had agreed to try and be friends. 

Dick was amazed. She was tolerant with him, shrugging off every time he was rude or even mean sometimes, because he was just Dick, trying to adjust. He felt grateful to her for making him more human.

He's surprised to find her alone in her dorm room, he had expected Parker to be here. Well, it was better, since a strange, wicked idea came to his mind. Logan had said something about her stopping dating right when they had started hanging out. It had been budding him, he wanted to check something.

"Hey." She greeted, peeking over her shoulder. "What's up ?" She waited a moment, her fingers still flying over her keyboard. When he didn't answer for a while she turned on her chair and looked at him.

He was leaning back against her drawer, his elbows propped up on the wood, in his half-conscious sexy way, watching her. He was studying her. Really seeing. She felt uncomfortable, wondering what was going on. "Dick ?" The faint smile on his lips grew a little wider, a little lustier, and he rocked his hips, pushing himself away from the furniture.

She watched him come toward her, he made her think of a cat on the prowl, she had the feeling she was the mouse. She liked mice, usually, she was a comp geek after all. But now, right now… She would have given anything to shake that feeling.

Dick stood beside her seat and took her hand, he pulled it up and she rose, wondering why she was doing so and what was going on. She refused to look in his eyes, this was too disturbing. His knuckles came brushing her cheek and her lips slightly parted, letting out silently a shaky breath

She was sure it wasn't, it couldn't be, but she admitted this was seriously looking like Dick was hitting on her. She made the mistake of looking up, his blue eyes were darker than usual, full of need and lust. Her heart jumped.

Dick hovered over her mouth for a second, and she followed the motion, like she was hypnotised. His breath was warm and spicy on her face and she was almost gripping at his shirt in anticipation. His mouth brushed across her cheek and she couldn't help the sigh that came out of her.

She gasped when he came back to his mouth and ghosted there again. His bottom lip grazed her top and her eyes fluttered shut. Nothing happened, so she looked again. Dick was still here, very_ very_ close. And his lips were curving into an evil grin.

"I knew it." He breathed out softly. He took a step backward, then another. Then he was gone.

Mac steadied herself and didn't allow herself to sit. Her eye where glued to the door and she was still trying to grasp what had just happen. She gripped the back of her seat in rage and frustration.

If Dick had seen Mac at that moment, the look in her eyes should have warned him about two things. One, Veronica had started to rub off on her badly. And two, he really, badly, shouldn't have done that.

¤¤¤

The day after that, Dick was hanging in the suite, bored, trying to decide if he was going to catch some waves or rent a movie. When he heard the knocks on the door, he hoped for some distraction. He got it.

Hardly had he cracked the door open when it bumped into him as Mac stormed into the suite. He stared after her, baffled, she looked angry. Was that about yesterday ?

"Logan here ?'" she spat simply, pocking her head into Logan's bedroom. "Nah." "Good." He raised a brow at her wicked smile, but his eyes went quickly wider when she walked straight for him, balling her fist on his shirt.

He had never thought of being lead by a woman, but he was too stunned to react. She pulled him through the living room and pushed him in his bedroom, using his back to hit the doors open. She pushed him one last time and he fell back on his bed, his mouth hanging open. _What the hell … ?_

_When did Mac get her bad ass on ?_ He felt pretty uncomfortable in his jeans, though they weren't supposed to be tight, she leaped gracefully forward, straddling him in the same cat-like jump. She gripped his shirt again and pushed it up, titling her head to the side with an appreciative, raised eyebrow at the sight, matching the cocky smile on her lips.

He tried to reach for her but she slapped his hands away, narrowing her eyes at him. He nodded, unsure was he was agreeing to, and her grin widened. He didn't even remember how to speak, but he rocked his hips into her unconsciously.

The movement made her eyes close a second but she remained in control. He rubbed himself once more against her before she pulled away, running her hand on his chest as she climbed off. He gasped when she yanked his belt open and felt himself growing harder, groaning. He watched her in awe, she still hadn't kissed him and she was going straight for _it_. Damn, she was long gone the shy emo girl from high school. She was like a catwoman. Her gestures were definitely feline.

She pulled harshly his pants and boxers off, watching his arousal without flinching. She brought both hands to his thighs, hips and teased him everywhere _but_ there. Like when you've been bitten by a mosquito and you scratch all around because you know if you scratch the itch it'll leave a mark. But, damn he wanted her to leave a mark. Now !

When she crawled over his legs, lips slightly parted and dark eyed, he kept himself from screaming in anticipation and frustration. He felt like he was going to faint when she ghosts over his length,_ almost_ kissing it. He couldn't help the strangled noise that came out of his throat when he thought she was finally going to touch him. Her head jerked up at that, and her mouth curved into an evil smile. She whispered.

"You wish." It was so low, so sexy, carrying so much heat, that he wasn't sure he had understood it right, until he heard the door of the suite slam shut behind her.

He could picture her victorious grin, because definitely, she had won that round. He pulled hard on his shaft to soften the throbbing pain and groaned. "Fuck."

¤¤¤

He saw her in hallways at Hearts after that, sneering at him, taunting him with that dead sexy smile he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. But, every time she was gone before he could reach her.

Fortunately, Dick Casablancas was the stubborn kind, and he knew she knew it. And whatever people could say about his brain, he had ideas. Next time he saw her he hid, and walked behind her, waiting for the right moment to go to her and take revenge. She hoped happily in an elevator. When the doors started closing on her, and she was still alone, he knew that it was now. _Hey, prayer works._

He slipped through the doors smoothly and grinned down at her confused face when she jumped. He didn't even bother to talk, he was just following her rules. He grabbed her by the hip and shoulder and slammed her against the wall behind her, crashing his lips on hers.

His kiss was harsh, hungry, demanding and desperate. She attacked him back because it was all a game and she wasn't the kind to back away anymore. She couldn't let it show how much she had been waiting for this.

When they reached her floor, he pulled away and placed his hands on both sides of her head. He almost spat the words at her, between pants. "Done. Playing."

She watched him walk out, licking her slightly swollen lips, her heart pounding in places it shouldn't have been beating, like her temples.

She jumped at the 'ding !' when the door shut again, snapping her back to reality and she cursed loudly -some of Dick's bests-, slamming her hand between the doors to get out.

¤¤¤

Mac was wandering in Hearst's buildings, aiming for the food court to get some coffee when she was sure she had recognised Dick down the hall. She narrowed her eyes, following the blond guy, trying to make sure she was right.

What had Dick meant by 'done playing' ? Was it like 'over' or like 'let's stop the teasing and get to the real stuff' ? It was indeed Dick a few feet ahead of her. She wondered if he was going to make her chase him too.

He saw her and met her eyes, smiling slightly. The oddest thing wasn't that weird flip flop in her chest, she had gotten used to it, but it was the fact that he wasn't grinning. Just genuinely smiling, not openly, but truly. No sarcasm or innuendo here.

They met halfway and just stood there, smiling at the other and raising quizzical brows. "So ? What do you say in those situations ?" Dick asked, his mouth quirking in a way that made her just wanna jump him. "_'Up for another round in the elevator ?'_ or _'coffee ?'_ ? The latter doesn't feel…. hot enough given… well, _us_."

"Well, we can always go grab coffee or something…" Mac said, smiling at him. "And when we're done… we should be able to find some elevator around here…" Dick chuckled, nodding. "Alright."

He held out his hand to her and she slid hers in it, peeking at his -disturbing sight- glowing expression. She felt odd, as they started walking, his thumb rubbing her hand, making heat built inside her. They were holding hands like school kids and talking about dirty projects at the same time. She guessed it was Dick. As childish as he could to keep from growing up, but aging anyway, getting more mature despite his efforts.

He might start to enjoy it. The silence wasn't even uncomfortable. They leaned against the coffee shop's counter. Dick pulled down on her arm and leant forward to peck her lips. "So, where could we catch the longest elevator ride ever ?"

xxxxxx

Stories also and first posted at my Livejournal : http://adja999. 


End file.
